He Returns
by Kyuubikage
Summary: They all think that Naruto died after the battle with Sauske in The Valley of the End, but he survives now with no memory of who he was Naruto is found by a man and his son, some years later with a big war approaching he returns.
1. He is Gone

**He Returns**

They all think that Naruto died after the battle with Sauske in The Valley of the End, but he survives now with no memory of who he was Naruto is found by a man and his son, some years later with a big war approaching he returns.

01. He is Gone

Both are to the sides of The Valley of the End to the feet of the statues of the past heroes of Konoha, they skip one to with his most powerful skill.

"RASENGAN"

"CHIDORI"

The attacks are in the center of the cascade, creating an explosion of chakra. The only witnesses of the epic battle were two boys. When the smoke and the debris began to disperse two figures can be seen falling down to one side of the cascade, one with blonde hair and other with black both strike the ground unconscious minutes later it begins to rain. The rain falls down slow on their faces suddenly the ground nest to the blonde haired boy collapse and the body falls down to the river and it is taken by the current.

Kakashi appears out of the forest that he had been running for hours with his ninja dog Pakkun, finally coming to the Vale of the End where he felt an explosion moments earlier, he started to look for Naruto and Sauske, in the distance he could see that a battle of epic proportions had happened rapidly running down the cliff Kakashi looked around immediately his eyes looked at a figure with black hair.

Running fast as he could, he saw that it was Sauske placing his hand for vital signs, he calmed down when he felt Sauske's heart, and bridind slowly he got up and thought ' Sauske has minor cuts, broken ribs and maybe his left arm is broken.' Kakashi keep looking for his other student Naruto turning his dog Pakkun he asked "Do you smell Naruto's scent somewhere?" Pakkun looked at Kakashi and said "His smell ends there in the shore of the river, probably he fell down to the river and the current dragged him away."

Kakashi's attention was broke when he felt the rain stop looking up to the sky and back to the black haired boy Kakashi picked Sauske up in his arms. "Kakashi asked" Can you it can smell him around the river?" Pakkun watched and smell his surroundings and answer "No the rain wash away his scent "Kakashi lowered his head thinking of his another student Naruto, turning around he started to run at tops speed back to Konoha.

Kakashi was running in the forest with the unconscious Sauske on his back, a group of medic-nins appeared from the forest running to his direction, a medic-nin asked: "What is the condition of Uchiha Sauske?" Kakashi answer "He is unconscious, with minor wounds and probably with a broken arm but stable, what is the condition of another genin?" Kakashi ask, another medic-nin answered "By order of Hokage-sama three teams of medic-nin were dispatched to give the first aid to the injured, Nara Shikamaru has minor wounds, Inuzuka Kiba is in worse condition but stable, Hyuuga Neji and Akimichi Chouji are in critical condition, chakra depletion and wounds to serious vital organ." The last medic asked "Where is Uzumaki Naruto? Hokage-sama said that the team was consisting of five genin without counting Rock lee." Kakashi kept on looking down, and did not answer; the doctors understood what this meant.

/////////////Gates of Konoha///////////////

Sakura was waiting be the west gate of Konoha, she had been there since Naruto and the others went to rescue Sauske, her hair was hanging down wetted by the rain. Two teams of medic-nins had come with the other genins and ran directly to the hospital, now she was waiting; she was waiting for Sauske to return to Konoha, to return to her. Looking at the forest around the village Sakura distinguish a group of people running towards the gates, she began to run towards the group, Sakura felt her heart running faster and thinking 'Sauske-kun is back, he is back with me' she stops running when finally could see Sauske on her sensei's back.

Sakura reach the group and with fearful eyes and dispersion ask her sensei "Kakashi-sensei how is Sauske-kun?" Kakashi looked at the girl with sad, painful eyes, he thought 'it was always about Sauske, it is always about Sauske, and now it will be only about Sauske.' Sakura waited for his response but Kakashi just drop Sauske in Sakura's arms. He looked when she put her face on the neck of Sauske, and cry, the crying was heard be Kakashi and the others, asking him self if it was for the happiness because Sauske had returned or because the condition that he was in. The team of medic-nins took Sauske from the arms the crying Sakura and ran in direction of the hospital, Sakura followed the group of medics to the hospital Kakashi looked at the backs of the group and slowly began to walk to the village of Konoha in search of the Hokage.

/////////////Same Time, Somewhere//////////////

The river was taking the blonde boy for miles in the current, after he swam against the current for hours he reach a small bank in the river, with a lot of effort and using the last of his energy the boy swam towards the shore tired after this he collapse into unconsciousness.

A tall man in his earliest forties with yellow spiky hair and color dark greens color eyes, dress in black pants, a white T-shirt, black sandals and with a black long overcoat that went down to him the knees, was slowly walking be shore of the river with his teenage son with yellowish spiky hair, green eyes and dress in a navy blue shirt and sandals with white pants, to check their fishing traps.

Suddenly the man hears his son yell "Dad look!" the man turns to see to where his son was pointing and it was alerted when he saw a body with a black rip shirt, orange pants with spiky golden hair be the shore of the river, realizing that it was a boy the man ran in the directed of the body and inclined to check the pulse of the boy, he was relieve when he felt that the boy's pulse 'He is still alive" he thought, he picked up the blonde boy in his arms and standing up he called his son to follow him he took the boy to their small camp as fast he could go.

He put the boy on his futon and took the wetted clothes from him to check for wounds, but not finding any wound at least not the life threatening he covered the boy with a blanket, him was looking when the boy was trembling in his unconsciousness. Turning around to look at his son, he orders "Ryo go to the river and check the traps, bring what ever you find." The teen looks at his father for few seconds and says "Yes dad I be right back" and went to check the traps, while the man continue checking the boy's clothes, but not finding anything that might help him the identity of the boy he put the clothes in a corner, looking over the boy he notes a necklace with a single green crystal, this was the only thing that the boy in front of him had now.

////////////Later That Day////////////

Sakura was waiting in of the hospital, when she saw Tsunade giving orders to the people and walking out of the hospital walking directly to the Hokage tower, looking around she looked her sensei in the hall and asked " Kakashi-sensei what's happening? " Kakashi turned to see Sakura a hole formed in the stomach he asked him self 'How can I tell her that Naruto probably had died, that he had kept his promise at the cost of his own life.' Observing Sakura Kakashi prepared himself to give her the news, "Sakura, when I was at The Valley of the End I could not find Naruto, the won the fight with Sauske but at the cost of my own life and the river swept his body away."

Sakura stepped back just having listened to what Kakashi said " But he was with you when you came, he was with the medics " Kakashi felt sorry for the young girl and said "No Sakura he was not with us, you were only worriedfor Sauske and you did not realize that he was not and when they brought Sauske here you only ran after they." Slowly Kakashi began to walk leaving Sakura alone in the hall of the hospital.

Sakura stood looking out side the window for few minutes but for her they were like hours 'I asked him to bring Sauske back for me, to me because I could not I made him promise to bring him back and now he is gone, the died fulfilling his promise.' Her thoughts were interrupted by Ino " Hey forehead-girl what are you doing spacing out?" but Sakura did not answer she only said "Naruto" and began to run to her house crying in the way.

Shikamaru and Temari were walking down the hall when Sakura ran be the pair,Shikamaru turn around and notice that she was crying and he thought ' Perhaps it is for Sauske, this is to troublesome' they kept on walking along the hall until they find Shizune and Shikamaru I asked "Do you know where the is Naruto's room?" Shizune looks at the floor of the hospital and with a low voice she answered "Naruto is not here, he was not found by Kakashi." This was the only thing that she said before beginning to walk. Shikamaru and Temari were silent for a moment, Shikamaru reach Shizune "What do you mean by saying he was not found they brought Sauske?!" Shizune said " He was not found we do not known where he is, Hokage-sama is making team to search for him right now, Kakashi said that his scent ended be the shore of the river and probably the current dragged him."

Shikamaru stood in the middle of the hall thinking about his friend, Temari walked towards him and said " Shikamaru I think that you should tell the others, you said to me that you knew each other for years and I believe that it would be better if you tell them before they get to know from other people, I will tell my brothers."

////////////Next Day/////////////

A team of Konoha's best trackers were sent with Kakashi the rest of the junin senseis to the Valley of the End to look for any clues to find Naruto in the valley were the battle happened, they looked for hours and only found a broken head-protector, they looked along the river for miles and approximately three hours later they found an orange vest with a hole in the top right side of the torso in both sides on a rock in the middle of the river, after two day looking they returned to Konoha with the things they found.

////////////Two Days Later//////////

Tsunade looked at the file in her hand and looking at Kakashi she could not help but blame Kakashi, Sauske and the villagers. If only he had not preferred the Uchiha, if only the villagers would have treated Naruto better, perhaps he would be still here, or perhaps the thing may have been different. Silently Tsunade moved her hand to her cheats to seize the necklace, but she remembered that Naruto had it, that he had gained it in their bet, now he was another victim of the heredity, to its curse. Sighing Tsunade looked once more at the file, and I seal the file with the stamp of KIA, not believing or do not want to believe that she reaching the other side of the office and opened a file case she put if again with many others.

Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma were in the office watching the Hokage in silence as Tsunade it was filing Naruto's file, with time it would disappear down many others. Their thoughts and silence were interrupted by Jiraiya when he enter the office and asked "It is true? What I heard in the village" Tsunade looked at him for several seconds and answered "Yes he died; we lost Minato and now Naruto." Kakashi looked at them for a moment and asked "What Naruto has to do with Minato-sensei?" Jiraiya looked at him and asked "Kakashi how you would describe Minato in a word?" Kakashi thought for a minute or two and said "Honorable" Tsunade looked at Kakashi and response "Minato would never ask for anything, if he could do it himself."

The junins in the office looked to two leaders not understanding to what the Hokage and the Sanin wanted to say with this Asuma looked to the Hokage it broke the silence and said "Do not tell me that he chose his own ..." He was interrupted by Jiraiya "Yes Asuma, Minato chose Naruto for this reason, he chose Naruto because as Tsunade said he would never ask for anything, if he could do it himself, he would never ask for another father to give to his son to place a burden as big as Kyuubi in him, when he has his own son."

Kakashi's heart jumps a little after hears what Jiraiya said, he looked at the picture of the Fourth Hokage in the wall next to the past Hokages, he looked at the blonde spiky gold, blue eyes and smile of the man that he ones considered his family, and remembering how his sensei was like he could not deny what the two other nins said was true, his sensei would never ask another people to do something if he could do it himself, he remembered a conversation he had with his sensei the night of the Kyuubi's attack.

//////////Flashback///////////

Sarutobi and Kakashi were standing in front of the Hokage, Kakashi said "Please sensei there has to be another way" Minato looked at his student and said " Kakashi I am sorry but this is the only way, Kyuubi will not stop for anything until everything is destroyed, I am the Hokage and I have the responsibility and the duty to protect the village and the people, even if it costs me my life, the destruction will never stop if we only worry of our selves and not of the person or the people around us for which I will give my life." With this Minato sealed the scroll in which he was writing minutes earlier putting the stamp of the fourth Hokage and gave it to Sarutobi.

"When the time avenges, give this to him the scroll will only open to three people you, sensei and him, inside I explain every thing that had happen until this day, also inside is another scroll seal that can only be opened be him, take care old man good bye until we meet again" after that Minato went to the battle that would take his life, but it would give him immortality as a hero to his people.

///////////End of Flashback///////////

Kakashi got lost in his thoughts and only a keep wondered 'Why; why sensei did not tell me that it had a son? If only it knew earlier I might have done something, anything to help Naruto.' Jiraiya looked at him and knew what he was thinking before Kakashi asking about this, Jiraiya said "I know what you are thinking Kakashi, and I only can give him one response Minato told nobody of his marriage with Kushina and her pregnancy with Naruto for one reason, he wanted to protect them, with the war many years ago Minato made a name for himself, but with this name he also made many enemies a lot of them, who will had tried to do anything to kill his family, in order to get to him or the village, the night of the Kyuubi's attack was also the night that Naruto was born as all of you know, Kushina dies given birth to Naruto." The Tsunade it interrupted "She had a complication in the time she was giving birth to Naruto and died moments later, it was her the one who gave Naruto his name."

They were in silence for some time and Jiraiya continued "Minato knew that the only way of protecting Konoha was to seal Kyuubi in a baby, he chose Naruto because he knew that Naruto will protect Konoha with his life as he was about to do at that time, Minato left the protection of Konoha and the responsibility to Naruto to continue this way, he thought that the villagers would see Naruto as a hero, and that they would love him and Naruto would love this village, with the time it was obvious that the last desire of Minato was not going to be fulfilled so Sarutobi-sensei did the only thing he could, he made the law to never speak of that night so Naruto will not be exposed to other villages after the Kyuubi's attack looking for a living weapon as they call the Jinchuuriki as Naruto, and two Naruto might have a normal life, but the villagers only looked at him as Kyuubi, and Naruto only suffered because of it.

After this Kakashi got up and went out of the office walking in the direction of the monument where he always went to remember his lost team-mates and his sensei, and now the addition of Naruto to that list, they others knew where he was going say nothing not knowing what to say to Kakashi, they only went out of the office of the Hokage office in silent Tsunade and Jiraiya remained in silent per minutes Tsunade could not stop her tears when she thought about the boy that remind her of Nawaki her little brother and Dan so many years ago Jiraiya walked towards the window to look at village from the tower and the fourth's stone face on the mountain side.

//////////Days Later////////////

Sakura and Ino were seated to the sides of the bed looking the Sauske sleeping; it had been five days from his return and he had not woken up, suddenly a small groan alerted Sakura and Ino to the boy in the bed, Sauske looked around him only to realize that he was back in Konoha moving his head he saw Sakura and Ino. They looked when he tried to sit up but Sakura was only looked at his eyes, the rage, hate and determination in them, Sakura looked away she saw this look the day he tried to escape of the village. He slowly wonders 'Why they insist that I remain here? I wanted to kill him, to make him pay for taking everything from me and make me suffer, Itachi ' with difficulty he tried to move his left arm but he couldn't but felt a pain in his left shoulder.

A voice came from the door this was Kakashi with three Anbus the look of Kakashi was of cold, one Anbu walked in front of the bed and said "Uchiha Sauske the Hokage and the council order your presence in the Hokage tower." The other Anbus moved to each side of the bed and seized Sauske's arms and drag him out of the bed. Sakura seeing this tried to say something to the Anbu but Kakashi stopped her, she looked to Kakashi but he said nothing to her she looked when Sauske tried to be free himself from the Anbu, but could no, Kakashi turned to Sakura when the Anbu went out the room and said "Sakura before you ask, Sauske will go to the Hokage tower, to get his punishment for betray the village and no you cannot come it is only the Hokage and the council." With this he began to walk again behind the tree Anbu leaving Sakura and Ino alone in the room.

////////////Hokage Tower/////////////

Tsunade and the council looked at Sauske who was in the center of the room "Uchiha Sauske I the Hokage of Konoha, and the council find you guilty of treason to this village and its people when you tried to go with Orochinaru one of this village enemies, also in your attempt of escaping result in the death of a Konoha-nin.

They were in silence for a moment and Tsunade continued "Your punishment will be you are no longer a shinobi of this village for at least two years, you will be put under the house arrest for four months and we will place the cage bird seal of the Hyuuga clan on your neck, and if you try to escape we will kill you and seal you your blood line limit, in order to stop Orochimaru to obtain the Sharingan for his intentions, also the pain that you feel in the neck is a seal Jaraiya as a seal master developed and placed on the curse seal in order to stop the seal of Orochimaru to activate and if you for some miracle are capable of activating the curse seal you will die due to a safe keep on Jiraiya's seal, in the seal in question. After those two years time pass I the Hokage and the council of Konoha will decide if you are worthy to be a shinobi of this village, base in your conduct till then this verdict is final."

With this the Anbus took Sauske to the Hyuuga complex of so that they could place the bird cage seal on Sauske, and later take him to the Uchiha district.

//////////Akatsuki Base/////////

Nine figures were standing inside of a big cave, the one in the center spoke first "It seems that the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki died in a fight with you brother Itachi, when he tried to escape of Konoha wanting to gainpower from Orochimaru to kill you" the leader said all the rest in the cave looked at the leader, but Itachi only looked at the ground the others continued looking at the leader to see if him was going to killing Itachi because of this, the silence ended when the leader said "I can kill because of this Itachi" Itachi did not move from ehere he was not wanting to see the leader to the eyes the leader looked at Itachi for a minute to see if he was dumb to defy him, but Itachi did not dare to move.

The leader continued "We are going to continue with our plans, but we will change them also this will take more time perhaps about four to five more years to reverse the pulse of the great statue so instead of taking the power of the biggest to the smallest, it will take from the smallest to the biggest, also this is especially for you Itachi if you screw up again you will not live to regret it, also if any of you finds this Uchiha Sauske capture him and bring him here so I can kill him personally for ruining our plans, now continued with your search of jutsus, and your search of Orochimaru then I can kill him also for betraying the Akatsuki." with that the leader disappeared and the others began to walk towards the darkness.


	2. Who am I?

02. Who am I?

////////////In a Forest far form Konoha////////////

It was late in the day a man was cooking, his son had hunted one small deer to eat for dinner that night the man was worried for the boy that he and his son Ryo had found in the shore of the river more than one week ago, because the boy had not yet woken up he was thinking 'Perhaps the boy hit his head with something when the river dragged him with the current' his thoughts were interrupted by Ryo when he was calling his father so that come be the tent, he ran and looked at his son and ask "What happen?, did the boy wake up?" Ryo answered "Yes, I think that he finally woke up dad" He looked at the tent and notice that Ryo was right the boy had finally woken up, he walked in the tent and sat down in dome distance next to the boy to not scare him Ryo walked next to his father curious of the other boy.

Naruto tried to open his eyes for a couple of minutes after great difficulty he finally was able to opened his blue eyes, from where he was he began to look around and saw a man and a boy to another side of the tent, with difficulty he began to sit up, but a soft yet firm hand stopped him, the man said "Hello there, my name is a Takeshi and this is my son Ryo." Takeshi waited for the boy in front of him to answer, but the boy only looked at him in silence so he asked "What is you name?" Naruto looked at the boy behind the man and trying to remember his name, but he couldn't remember and with a low soft voice he answered "I don't know."

The man looked at Naruto for a few seconds thinking 'Perhaps he really hit its his head' the silence was interrupted by Ryo "If you don't want to tell us your name only say it ok, but we have taken care of you for one week the least you can say is thanks." Naruto looked at Ryo for a moment and continued trying to remember who he was and where he was from, and if the boy in front of him was telling the truth they had been taking care of him for week and he didn't want to be rude with them. Takeshi looked at his son and with just a look said 'Stop it' Ryo looked at his father and knew he was scaring the other boy, the man looked at Naruto who was still looking at them.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell us your name, you have just woken up in a place you don't known with the people that you have never seen" Naruto looked at the man and the boy and said "I really don't know who I am" the Takeshi studied the boy's face carefully and I notice that he was not lying "As I thought, perhaps you hit your head with something in the river, and now you don't remember who you are." Naruto looked down not knowing that to do, he didn't have any memory of his past, and it was in a place and with people he had never seen Takeshi felt pity for the boy and said "Don't worry I was ones a shinobi, and Ryo here is very good to, we can help you and teach you if you want to stay with us." Naruto smiled at Takeshi and asked "Really Sr.?" Takeshi smiled "Yes and please just call me Takeshi, there is no need of formalities" the smile of Naruto became bigger. "Now how would you like to be call?" Takeshi asked Naruto thought for a couple of minutes and said "I don't know" Takeshi thought of a name for the boy in front of him after a few minutes said "Well what about Kyo is almost like my son's" Naruti looked at Takeshi and Ryo for a few seconds and notice that Ryo was smiling at what his father just suggested and said "Yea Kyo, I like it."

"Well then I suppose you are hungry?" Takeshi asked but before Naruto/Kyo could answer his stomach answered of him, hearing this Takeshi began to laugh and said " Well I will take that as a yes" Takeshi gave him a pair of blue pants with a pair of sandals of the same color and a red shirt " Now get dress we will wait for you outside to eat" with that Takeshi raised and began to walk towards the bonfire that he had prepared earlier with Ryo for dinner, leaving behind Naruto/Kyo in the tent so that he could get dress with his new clothes, a few minutes later Naruto/Kyo walked out of the tent dressed and took a seat on a rock to eat, Takeshi and Ryo told him how they had found him and that now they were in the middle of a forest, Takeshi he said "Kyo you have to eat and rest tomorrow we will begin to train you because sometimes Ryo and I will leave you alone to do missions from small villages for time to time for money and sometimes they are dangerous and we can't take you until we know that you can defend your self. Kyo looked at Takeshi for a few moments and said "Don't worry I will do everything you say" they continued to talk until midnight and later went sleep.

//////////The Next Day///////////

The next day Kyo woke up early and in silence it went out of the tent, ones outside he looked around and heard a river running be not very far from where they were camping he followed de sound of the water and minutes later he was in front of a river middle of the forest walking towards the shore he washed his face with the fresh water and thinking of his past his thoughts were interrupted by Takeshi "Apparently you likes to get up early" Kyo turn around and he said "I don't think so I like waking up early, but if you ask me I think that is you have been sleeping for a week you would woke up early " Takeshi laugh after listening to what Kyo said "Hahahaha I think you are right, and don't worry your memory will return in time but let me give you something that is yours" Takeshi extended his hand to Kyo and gave him a necklace with a single green crystal and said " This is the only thing that we saved when we find you."

Kyo ask "Really this is the only thing?" Takeshi looked the sad expression on Kyo's face and said "Well it is the only thing that we could rescue, your clothes were rip and I believe that your other things got lost in the river" Kyo looked down for a few moments and he said "Well I suppose this is the only thing that I have now" Takeshi looked and said "Don't worry we will help you, and I believe that Ryo likes you to tell you the truth he always wanted a brother when he was little, but after my wife died everything changed" Kyo said "I'm sorry" Takeshi looked at him "Don't worry, now I believe that breakfast is almost ready and we better eat because we will be training you later that." Takeshi began to walk towards the camp, Kyo looked at the rising sun and thought 'Some day I will know who I am' and began to walk to the camp behind Takeshi.

//////////Konoha//////////

Sakura was in her room looking at the photo of the team 7 remembering of those days "What it would I not give to return to those days" walking to the photo she touch the picture with her finger on the image of Naruto "I'm sorry for asked you I never thought that this would happen, I'm sorry for always treated you bad, beating you but now I realize that it was you who were always there for me and not Sasuke-kun" Sakura said to her herself after a few seconds she began to cry, the door her room opened and Mrs. Haruno walked in towards her daughter and said "Sakura why are you crying?" Sakura looked at her mother "Because is my fault, he died because I made him promise to bring Sasuke-kun back."

Mrs. Haruno looked at her daughter for few minutes and said "Sakura" "But mom he saved me from Gaara when the sound and the sand attacked, now I realize that it was him the one who always helped me" Mrs. Haruno said "Dear the only thing that I can say to you is that he was a good boy, perhaps he was hated by many of the villagers but I believe that that made him strongest." Sakura looked at her mother for a few moments and asked "What do you mean be saying he was hated by the villagers?" Mrs. Haruno looked at her daughter and said "I can't tell to you" Mrs. Haruno got up and walked out side the room looking over her daughter said "You have to learns from this and train so you will be able to help your friends the next time."

/////////////Hokage Tower//////////////

Tsunade was seated in her office thinking about the boy that she considers the part of her family, the boy who changed her life and she could not believe that this had happened, four days ago she send a few ninjas to stop some villagers who wanted the burn Naruto's apartment to erase the memory and to celebrate the death of the demon child as they called Naruto, if it was not for Jiraiya who stopped her they probably had died a painful death, she was thinking about the conversation of that day.

////////Flashback/////////

Tsunade was sitting in her office when notice Jiraiya was entering be the window " What do you want Jiraiya? I want to be alone today." Jiraiya looked at her and said " You known, you can't execute every person of the village" Tsunade turned towards him to hit him but stopped when he continued "If he was here he will not want this " looking down at Tsunade he said "I know he probably will just smile and act like it never happen, to tell you the truth he had too good heart for his good." Jiraiya turned towards the photo of the Youndaime and thought for a few seconds and looked at the window to the village "I know, Minato was too good for his own good too."

Tsunade got up and walked towards the window next to Jiraiya "Yes, like father like son I supposes but can't stop thinking how the villagers treated him, but what angers me more is that even if he is not here they keep on thinking that he was Kyuubi" Jiraiya thought for a few minutes and said "Well I been thinking we can tell the village the true about Naruto, remember the only reason Minato and Sarutobi-sensei concealed the truth about him was to protect Naruto but now he is gone and the least we can do is tell the truth and they will stop hating him and will see it him as a hero." Tsunade turned and looked at the photos of her predecessors and especially to the photo of Youndaime and thought, 'If Naruto had live perhaps he may have look the same at that age' looking at Jiraiya Tsunade said "We should call the villagers tomorrow morning you and I will tell to the villagers that the boy they so much have hated was the son of Minato, their hero."

/////////Next Day in Konoha/////////////

Tsunade was sitting in her office when someone knock the door, she called whoever was in another side of the door to enter, Tsunade only looked and knew what he would ask "Kakashi I know what you are about to ask and yes Jiraiya and I decided to tell the true about the night of the Kyuubi's attack, this way perhaps the villagers will stop hating Naruto also Jaraiya explained to you why we never told no one" Kakashi looked at the floor for few seconds and asked "But why I was not informed that Minato-sensei had a son, I might have help Naruto if I only had known." He was answered by Jiraiya when he enter be the window "He feared of putting Naruto and you in danger after Kushina died, he knew if people knew he had a son his enemies would tried to kill him and if you were with him kill you too" Kakashi looked at the picture of his sensei on the wall and asked " When are you telling the village?" Tsunade said "Today that's why we have called the villagers to come this morning."

Jiraiya walked towards Tsunade and handle a golden scroll with the symbol of Hokage Tsunade studied the scroll and asked "Is this the scroll Minato left to Naruto?" Jiraiya answered "Yes the scroll have two part the first part explain why he did what he did and the second one has a few seals, I studied the seals and they are a chakra seal and a blood seal Naruto was the only one capable of opening them" Tsunade opens the first part of scroll and he began to read after some minutes she roll the scroll and said "Good everything is here, I only have to read it out aloud to the villagers" Tsunade looked at the clock in the wall and notice it was almost time, ordering Kakashi to wait with the rest of the shinobi and villagers Tsunade and Jiraiya began to walk towards the balcony of the Hokage tower.

Out from the tower the people of Kanoha were waiting for the Hokage, Tsunade and Jiraiya walked to the balcony and seeing that the villagers were assembled they approached the rail of balcony to look at the villagers, observe the villagers for a few minutes she begin her speech "In light of resent events I the Godaime Hokage and Jiraiya of the Sannins will tell you the truth of October 10 the night of the Kyuubi's attack almost thirteen years ago." The villagers looked at the Hokage in disbelieve, all the villagers were in silence for few minutes the Hokage unroll a scroll and look at the villagers for last time before beginning reading and said "This scroll was left by Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage the night of the attack" and began to read.

_Night of October 10_

_I Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage will explain to whoever read this scroll of the events and _truth_ of this night, the people and the village of Konoha is under attack of Kyuubi the nine tail fox that is said to be the strongest demon of all nine tail demons on this world, our people are doing everything possible to stop Kyuubi but Kyuubi has the capacity of healing that is not natural also it has the power to break mountains, to create tsunamis and quakes of the ground in spite of only using his tails, the only way of stopping Kyuubi is at this point only sealing it, but I cannot seal it in any thing, the only way of stop Kyuubi is it to seal in a bodyof an infant with chakra, in someone that his chakra system not yet developed by the reason that if I seal Kyuubi in an adult body this person will die for the invasion of Kyuubi's chakra and Kyuubi will be free again._

_As Hokage and as a parent I cannot ask a father to give his son so I be able to place a load so big a burden as big like Kyuubi, for this reason I chose my newborn baby son Naruto, he will have the surname of his mother Kushina Uzumaki since I know if any of my enemies knows that I have a son will treat to kill him or to attack the village or the people and as a father I want my son to live a normal and save life, but I know that with the love and the care of the villagers and the help of Sandaime or whoever is named Hokage, he will keep on protecting this village as I did, and keeping Kyuubi under control, and will be one of the best shinobi this village will have and will protect it and his people with all his heart._

_In order to seal Kyuubi inside his body without killing him or leaving Kyuubi free, I will use my own body as a mediator in the process will die, but this also will increase the power of the seal, the seal that I created will keep Kyuubi inside Naruto but also will keep and separate their minds with time Naruto will be capable of using the power of Kyuubi, but in no circumstance it will be Kyuubi, he is only the prison guard the jailer not the prisoner the one that will keep Kyuubi sealed in the prison under control and because of it to be a hero after this day I know my last wish will come true and the villagers will see him as one, I as the Youndaime Hokage have to do any thing in my power to protect Konoha even to the cost of my own life for we are family._

_Sincerely _

_Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage_

After finishing Tsunade to roll the scroll and way walked back so that Jiraiya could go to the front to speck to the village " I as the sensei of Minato the Yondaime Hokage, can verify that what Tsunade the Godaime Hokage had said is true, and that this village fell in seeing Naruto Uzumaki for what he really was a hero as his father Minato instead you saw him as the monster the demon he was saving us from and he suffer his hold life for something that was not his fault" after finishing the walked with Tsunade to her office leaving the villagers in silence and a big regret of how they had treated and innocent boy of something that was not his fault.

The rookie 9 and team Gai looked at their senseis in disbelieve of what Tsunade and Jiraiya had said because one the history of the Kyuubi's defeat was a lie and two because the boy that they thought they knew was the son of the biggest hero the village had ever have, and had lived a life full of hate from the villagers, with no a family and no friends on the best part of his life each of them began to think.

Neji 'Then this was what he was speaking the day of the struggle in the chunin exams' Ten ten 'I really had not even idea' Lee 'He really was the one that had the bigger flame of youth never giving up' Ino 'He never gave up he suffered all his life, without a family' Shikamaru 'That explains the cold and hateful glares of the villagers' Chouji 'I was not accepted by children of my age back then and it was difficult but been hated by the whole village al your life…' Hinata 'Ah Naruto-kun' (she fainted) Kiba 'You idiot you should have said something to us' Shino 'My insects always were saying that his chakra was different and that he was hiding something' Sakura 'I cannot believe it he suffered so much but was never giving up always smiling and I treated him so badly giving him more pain' (she was crying now)

//////////Orochimaru's Base///////////

Orochimaru was seated in the deep of his base he was furious that his plan had been ruined, his spies have communicated that Sasuke was stopped by Naruto in his attentive of leaving the village and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki dying in the process and Sasuke now was under alert be Anbu and the security around the village was increase because the Sound's Four were capable of infiltrating the village, his thoughts were interrupted by Kabuto "Orochimaru-sama we have received new information about Akatsuki evidently they have been delay with their projects with the events in the leaf and now it will take at least four years to reverse the pulse of the statue where they were to keep the Bijuus."

Orochinaru remained in silence for a few minutes and order Kabuto to go away, the continued thinking 'So Akatsuki has been delayed in their plans, probably they will continue in their search of new jutsus and will keep on looking for me for the ring of Akatsuki that I still have, well with Akatsuki having problems I have more time to capture Sasuke and to have the Sharingan" and he began to laugh, his laugh could be heard in the deep of the base.


	3. Chapter 3

OK people I am back, but I need a BETA for my story, if you are or know of a good one please tell me.

Thanks Kyuubikage


End file.
